


Predator and Prey

by casey26334



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casey26334/pseuds/casey26334
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlisle comes to appreciate the flirty nurses at the hospital a lot more when Rosalie gets ahold of him after a baseball game. What's with her sudden attraction to him? One shot. Carlisle's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Baseball Game

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this whole Carlisle/Rosalie idea started out between my friend and I as a joke. It was late and we were watching Twilight and yeah...you know how that goes. Lol! So I finally decided to just write a story about it. A crazy little idea I know but, hopefully it will give you a few chuckles. Enjoy!

CPOV

"Alright Carlisle, you're up." Edward said from behind me. I grabbed the baseball bat and stepped up to the plate.

"Don't mess up..." I heard my wife harassfrom her position as catcher. I could hear the playfulness in her voice. I smiled to myself as I looked towards Jasper who was pitching today.

I heard Emmett yell from his place in the outfield, "Pops! If you make it all the way home on this pitch whoop-dee-doo, but if you DON'T make it home..." he threw me an evil grin that terrified me… I knew something awful was coming, "I'll tell the nurses at the hospital you wear boxer briefs," he finished. Oh... no. He had to be kidding.

"You wouldn't dare Emmett." I said to my son, trying unsuccessfully to sound confident.

"Oh yes... I would." He replied slowly and menacingly with a smile on his face. I felt myself gulp. Just the thought of having the nurses stare at me even more than they do now...thinking God only knows what... caused my stomach drop. They would have a field day with this news. I also knew how Emmett's world famous dares and bets went though, I had been subject to enough of them to know that if you denied him his fun, he would make you pay. Dearly.

"Fine Emmett..." I mumbled, not amused by my son's humor. I had faith in myself.  _I can make it home. Easy…..I think._

I took a deep breath and positioned myself, waiting for Jasper to pitch. He was smirking- of course he would be entertained by Emmett's childish antics. He wound up slowly (and very dramatically might I add) before he let the ball fly. I swung with all my strength, praying to God that it was enough to land the ball in at LEAST Port Angeles. I'd probably need it to fly that far to keep my son's mouth shut.

I took off in a sprint, fairly certain I had never run so fast in my vampire life. My manhood was on the line, if those nurses found out…. I quickly cleared my head. I needed to focus.

First base.

Shew! One down.  _Please God please…._ The wind flew through my hair as I stared down second base. Almost halfway there.

Second base.

I stole a quick glance in the direction the ball had rocketed. Edward was standing in the outfield and had his back turned to me facing the woods. Emmett was gone. Of course  _he_  had to go after the ball, it was just my luck. I knew he would do everything in his power to get me out before I reached home.

Third. I tried running faster but I was already at top speed. I begged my legs to move quicker.  _Almost there. Almost there._

I was ten feet away from home base when I sprang forward. I slid through the dirt right into home.  _Oh sweet Lord…home base. Thank you thank you thank you thank you._ I was so relieved I clutched the base to my chest and just lay in the dirt on my back, a content smile on my face. Relief washed over me. Suddenly a high pitched giggle interrupted my peace. Alice.

My eyes shot open and I saw my wife standing over me, looking down with a smirk. "You're out."

 _WWHHHAAAATTTT?_ Panic flooded me and I jumped to my feet.

"No. Way. I was completely safe!" I yelled.

"YOU WERE OUT!" Emmett roared while sprinting toward me from across the field.

"Absolutely not! I was safe!" I heard my family erupt in laughter.

Edward choked out, "Carlisle. I'm sorry, but you were out. Barely. But you were out."

"Those nurses won't be able to keep their hands off of you come Monday!" Emmett said. Esme cleared her throat, giving our rowdiest child a stern look, but Emmett was doubled over in laughter. I desperately looked towards my wife. Certaintly she wouldn't approve of Emmett's bet, but she simply gave me a sympathetic smile. Even she knew there was no point.

I hung my head in defeat. I knew it was a lost battle from the beginning. I growled in frustration.

Finally Esme had a change of heart and came to my rescue. "Alright alright alright," she said. A few of the laughs died down but Jasper, Edward, and Emmett were still snickering. Boys.

With a smile plastered to her face Alice said, "The storm is about to pass. We should probably stop." Suddenly she froze and her eyes glazed over. A vision. Jasper quickly rushed to her side, gently holding her arm, letting her know he was there. We all watched and waited for her to return to us, we were all used to her sudden visions and knew the only thing we could do was wait. I was grateful the attention was off of my embarrassment for a few short moments. Only seconds later Alice's vision ended and she shook her head. Her eyes immediately met mine and then shot to Rosalie for only a moment before returning to me. She burst out laughing with a volume that seemed unnatural for someone as small as her. We all stood completely confused and waited anxiously for her to tell us what she had seen. Alice had never had such a reaction to one of her visions.

Alice cleared her throat and said, "Well, like I said…" she looked at me and another laugh escaped her lips.  _What the hell is so funny?_  I wondered. I had enough of people laughing at me for the day. "…Sorry. The storm is passing. Someone has to stay to clean up the equipment." Her eyes shot expectantly to me again and the rest of the family followed suit.

"Okaaayy then. Guess I'm staying." I said.  _I guess it's not all that bad of a deal,_   _it keeps me from having to ride in a car with my snickering children._

"I'll stay to help too." Rosalie chimed in. Alice immediately erupted into laughter before taking off towards Emmett's jeep.

"You two have fuuunnnnnn!" She said in a sing-songy voice before adding, "But not too much fun!"

 _Too much fun?_  I rolled my eyes and sighed.  _Why do did we have so many children?_

When the jeep had pulled away I looked over to Rosalie who I noticed had been looking at me. "Thanks," I said.

"Yeah, no problem. I figured you had suffered enough today," she said with a smile and took off to gather the bases.

 _Maybe if I didn't show up to work for a few days, say I got sick, maybe the nurses would forget…. Ha! Carlisle you're kidding yourself. They will have the images of you in boxers engrained in their minds as soon as Emmett blabs,_ I thought to myself asI gathered the baseball bats. My mind raced as I tried to figure out what I was going to do about the extra hormonal women I was now forced to deal with during my shift on Monday, and Tuesday, Wednesday, and probably the rest of the time we lived here in Forks.

Suddenly I felt a presence close behind me. "That's a pretty big bat you've got there, want some help with that?" someone whispered seductively in my ear. I jumped around, startled by the sudden realization that I wasn't alone. I had completely forgotten Rosalie was even anywhere around me. I stared at her with wide eyes.  _Did she just…...No. Impossible._

"Um, yeah, sure." I said unsurely. I was still hung up not only on  _what_ she had said but  _how_  she had said it. It sounded a little…. Sexual?  _Carlisle these nurses, who are ALWAYS sexual, are getting in your head. Get yourself together old man._  Rosalie was now holding the few baseball bats we brought, and I quickly grabbed the bat bag and held it open for her. I was feeling a little awkward after what she had just said, so I kept my eyes on the bag. I knew she hadn't meant it in a weird way, but still. Out of the corner of my eye I could see that Rosalie was frozen, and after a few seconds I was forced to look up. She was staring at me. I looked uneasily into her eyes, waiting for her to move or do something, anything. The awkwardness was rising and I couldn't take it anymore. I quickly looked back down.

Suddenly the bat bag was ripped from my hands. My head shot up and before I knew what was happening Rosalie's hands were on my chest and pushing my backwards. I was so taken aback that I stumbled slightly, something very unnatural for a vampire.

I didn't have a chance to speak before her lips were suddenly pressed against mine. I was frozen. I didn't know what was happening, let alone what to do. When my brain finally caught up with my body I pushed her away. "What are you doing?" I yelled, my voice full of shock and panic. She didn't take a moment to answer before she was inches away from me again. I tried to push her away again but she grabbed my arms and pinned them to my sides.

"Carlisle…." She said in a sultry voice.  _Oh….my….god,_  I thought to myself. She looked at me for a few seconds before moving her hands to my chest again. I started hurriedly backing up, staring at her with wide disbelieving eyes.

"Rosalie…. Stop. We can't. What are you doing?" I shouted as my voice shot up a few octaves. She grabbed me by my collar and yanked me towards her. "STOP!" I shouted, unable to think of anything else to do. I didn't want to hurt her in my attempt to get away, but she was lessening my options very quickly.

"What?" she said innocently. "No one's around. It's ok," She said reassuringly. I couldn't believe this. What was happening? I quickly remembered something. Perfect. I grabbed her by the wrists and yanked her hands from my collar, ripping it in the process. I took off running, grabbing one of the baseball bats as I flew past where she had dropped them. I could hear her catching up behind me and I spun around. I pointed the bat straight at her, creating space between us. She was at a standstill as she looked at my defenseless weapon.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Rosalie. I don't know what you're doing…. Or what's going on," I nervously glanced behind me, "but you obviously are not in your right mind."

She threw a flirty smile my way before saying, "Oh I know exactly what I'm doing." She took a few steps towards me and I echoed her movements. She took a step forward, I took a step backwards. "Ok Carlisle, this 'let's play hard to get' game is cute, but it's gotta end. Now." She sprang towards me but I quickly ducked out of her reach. By the time I turned around she was already coming at me again. It was like some sick game of predator and prey… and I was losing. I started swinging the bat back and forth in front of me in the space that separated us. I was getting desperate, and this tiny baseball bat was all I had to protect myself. Rosalie was younger than me, stronger and faster. There was no way I would get away from her if she really tried. And by the look on her face now, she was about to start really trying.

"Rosalie. Please stop! What about Emmett?" She didn't respond, obviously not too worried about Emmett at the moment. I continued moving backwards and swinging the bat at her. Rosalie was tired of my "games". She leaped forward, grabbed the end of the bat and sent it hurling through the air towards the other end of the field.  _Oh damn._

I was still looking towards the direction where she sent the bat flying when I was suddenly thrown onto the ground. When I opened my eyes Rosalie was on top of me. She had my arms pinned at my sides, for good this time. I quickly tried to calm her with things like "You obviously aren't thinking clearly", "You have no idea what you're doing", and "What's Emmett going to say?" but it looked like all she heard was the monotone sounds of the teacher from Charlie Brown.

Then something happened. Rosalie stopped. I froze, almost afraid of why she stopped. But then I heard it. It sounded like angels singing from Heaven, angels that had come to save me from this strange version of Hell. A ringtone. Never in all my life had I ever been so happy to hear a cell phone ring. The sound was muffled, which tends to happen when it's smashed between yourself and the ground, but it was beautiful.

I gasped, exuberant to have an escape. "My phone! The phone!" I said with a smile. Rosalie let out a growl that sounded like it came from deep within her body. For a split second I came down from my high. I was afraid, not sure of what she would do. Suddenly her eyes flew to mine.

"Don't think this is over," she coldly said. I just stared up at her, unsure of what was going to happen next. She smirked, and then slowly reached her hand in my pocket. I closed my eyes and grimaced as her hand leisurely moved along my thigh. She took the phone out of my pocket, released one of my hands and handed it to me.

I flipped it open as quickly as possible and answered with a shaky but desperate "Hello?". I didn't care who the voice on the other end was, they were my savior.

" _Carlisle? Are you ok?"_  It was Alice. My mind instantly kicked into gear. Did she know? She must know what's happening, especially if she's asking if I'm ok. Is THAT why she was laughing before? Is this what she saw in her vision?  _"Carlisle?"_  She was starting to sound panicked.

I narrowed my eyes. "Alice….." I growled.

The other end was silent for a few moments before a small hesitant voice came through, " _Yeah?"_

"Did you know….?" Completely silence. That was all I needed. I didn't care if Rosalie was right there or not. "ALICE! ARE YOU CRAZY?" Rosalie looked down at me and gave a low growl.

" _I'm sorry I'm sorry! I thought it'd be funny I didn't know she would go crazy on you I'm so sorry Carlisle please don't be mad I didn't know I won't do it again I'm sorry!"_ She sputtered out at vampire speed.

"ALICE!" I shouted. It was silent again; she was probably waiting for me to keep yelling.

" _Esme is asking for you. She's getting curious as to why you guys aren't home yet."_  I looked at Rosalie, knowing she had control of the situation and that she could hear Alice on the other end of the line. She was glaring at me. Not good. She suddenly stood up, but continued looking down at me. I stayed still, frozen on the ground in terror with the phone pressed to my ear. I wasn't sure if I should take off running or if it was just safer to stay where I was. Rosalie let out a huff, spun around, and made her way to the Mercedes.  _"You're safe,"_ Alice's small voice said.

I let out a frustrated "Thanks," and slammed the cell phone shut. I slowly made my way to my feet. I was panting, and if my silent heart could beat it would be pounding out of my chest. Panic ran through my veins.  _What…just…happened?_  But I had no answer. No part of my brain could fathom what had overcome my daughter. All I knew was that I was thankful that Alice called when she did. I didn't want to think even for a moment about what Rosalie was planning on doing to me before the phone rang.

I debated on just running home, not positive if I wanted to be anywhere near Rose. That was partly because she was furious, and partly because I wasn't sure if I'd end up with all my clothes still intact afterwards. I decided to risk it, not wanting to make her any more irate, and walked at a human pace to the Mercedes. I paused at the door, fearful of what awaited me. I heard a growl from inside and quickly opened the door and sat in the driver's seat at vampire speed, not wanting to make her angrier.

It was a long long car ride home. Rosalie was fuming. I wasn't 100% sure why she was so mad, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to come up with a few guesses. I didn't want to know if she was more furious with Alice for interrupting, or me- I wasn't exactly the most cooperative "prey" she ever had I was sure. As soon as we made it down our driveway and I put the Mercedes into park Rosalie was out the door. She sprinted into the woods, I assumed to get away from me and to hunt.

 _What am I going to say to Esme? To Alice? Edward will certainly know by now I'm sure_. I was convinced Rosalie had experienced some kind of delusion, and maybe it wouldn't happen again. Although who only knows what Rosalie had been thinking. Her  _father_  of all people? She loved Emmett, I was sure of it. I just didn't understand what had come over her. Thank God Alice had called.

By this time I was opening the front door and as soon as I stepped into the house I felt all eyes on me.  _Do they ALL know what happened?_  I stood in the doorway, and my fear began to rise again. I was terrified of the harassment I would receive of almost being molested by my own daughter. That or Emmett pounding me into a thousand pieces. Neither really seemed like good options to me at the moment.

"Carlisle?" I heard Esme say as she moved from her place on the couch and ran towards me. I winced when she reached me, completely expecting her to slap me….or worse. She didn't do anything though, and just looked at me with wide eyes.

"What happened to you?" Oh no, this was it. I opened my mouth to begin the explanation of what had transpired in the baseball field when Esme reached for the collar of my shirt.

"Why is your shirt ripped?" I looked down at her, mouth frozen open. "And why is your back covered in dirt?" I didn't know what to say. Where was the 'how could you do this to me Carlisle?' or 'get out of my house before I kill you myself'? I looked to the rest of my family who were, with the exception of Alice and Edward, looking at me with the same curious faces. I met Alice's eyes and she ever so slightly shook her head.  _Esme doesn't know…._  I realized. I felt the relief flood my face, not that I wanted to keep things from my wife but….even I didn't know how I was going to explain away THIS problem. Hopefully Rosalie would wake up from whatever delusion that was controlling her brain, Alice and Edward would keep their mouths shut, and we could all go back to normal. Maybe. For now. The thing is life doesn't normally work out that well.

I looked down at my wife and smiled. I would take the hormonal nurses at the hospital over Rosalie any day.


	2. In The Kitchen

CPOV

I think I'll wear the blue one tomorrow...no, no I think I like the red scarf better. Yeah, definately the red. It was nice for once to drive home from work and not have to worry about who or what was going to attack my family next. After the newborn fight a few months ago I was honestly a little tired. Well, as tired as vampires can be of course.

I had just turned the Mercedes off and started to get out of the car when I heard my wife in the kitchen. From the sound of cupboards opening and closing I guessed she had just come home from the grocery store. That was one part of the charade we put up for the humans- going to the grocery store. Most weeks I went with her, it was nice to get away from the chaos of five teenagers and do something...normal. But when I was at work Esme would drag one or more of the children along with her. And I do mean literally drag.

I hung up my coat on my way in the door and headed towards the kitchen to help my beautiful wife. Her back was facing me so I stopped in the doorway and watched her for a few seconds as she continued putting the food away that would never be eaten.

"You do know that I can hear you standing there." Esme said with her back still turned away from me.

I gave her a puzzled look. "Can you really hear a person standing?" Then gave her a teasing smile. "I mean, I get what you're saying but... I really don't think it's possible to hear a person stand-"

I was quickly cut off, "Carlisle Cullen shut up." Esme said in a stern voice, obviously not thrilled with my joke. It was all I could do to hold back a laugh.

I took a deep unnecessary breath and said "Wow... you're scary when you're mad." Then I burst out laughing. I just couldn't help it. She was so cute when she tried to put her foot down. She playfully hit me in the stomach before wrapping her arms around me. I bent down and whispered "I love you" in her ear before returning the embrace. Nothing in the world made me happier than when I held my wife. My family was my world, but Esme was the one that held us all together.

We had only been standing there a few seconds when suddenly Esme and I heard a loud Emmett-sounding thud come from upstairs, followed by angry shouting. As if it were on cue, my wife and I both sighed. Having a house full of teenagers was really exasperating at times. I looked down at Esme who, by the look on her face, already knew what I was about to say. "Your turn," I said.

She stepped back and let out another sigh before grabbing a newly unpacked box of cereal and lightly shoved it in my chest. I playfully shouted as she left the room, "Hey! You're the one who wanted kids so badly!"

She didn't miss a beat and yelled back, "And you're the one that keeps changing them!"

I stopped and thought about it for a moment, then shrugged and said to myself, "Good point."

A few minutes later...dum dum dummmmmmmmmm...

As I was in the process of putting the rest of the groceries away I smiled to myself as I listened to my wife break up whatever fight was happening upstairs. It was then that I heard someone walk into the kitchen. I turned my head and saw Rosalie standing in the doorway. My entire body tensed, and flashes of the recent baseball game incident plagued my mind. I never really had recovered from that.

Rosalie gave me a smile and asked, "So how was the hospital?" It's been two weeks Carlisle, and she hasn't said a word to you about the baseball incident. She's just asking you about the hospital….calm down. I relaxed, forcing myself to believe that nothing was going to happen.

It wasn't often that one of my children asked about the hospital, not that they didn't care, but after a few decades my shift stories could only be so exciting. I took the opportunity and ran with it, launching into a long (yes I knew it was long but I couldn't help myself) ramble filled with diagnoses, medical lingo, and lumbar punctures as I continued unpacking the groceries. I was in the middle of my recollection, and had just grabbed one of the last grocery bags when I felt a hand snake around mine. My head shot around and saw Rosalie standing a few inches away.

She looked at me only for a second before simply saying, "I just want to help," and took the grocery bag, her hand lingering on mine for just a moment too long. I was frozen as I watched her walk to the other side of the kitchen. Quit acting so ridiculous Carlisle, I told myself, hoping I would listen. I took a deep breath, laughing inwardly at myself.

"So, um, how about you? How was your day?" I asked, trying to sound as normal as possible as I made my way to the refrigerator. I opened the door and began placing the last of the food away.

"Not bad. Edward's mind reading is going to get us kicked out though before long. Just a heads up," Rosalie said with a giggle.

I snickered and said, "Well thanks for the warning. I'll talk to him about it." I closed the fridge and had turned halfway around when my back was suddenly slammed against the refrigerator door. Within a moment her body was pressed against mine, her hands holding my arms against the door. She was looking me dead in the eyes. Oh no! Not again! Not in the kitchen! Where's my damn baseball bat?

I tried but I couldn't move at all. I was completely pinned against the refrigerator, all of her weight pressed against me. "Rose! Not agai-mmnmgmhnmmn," was all I could get out before her hand slammed over my mouth.

"Shut up! Someone will hear you!" Funny how we had such different opinions on what was a good and a bag thing. I glanced towards the kitchen doorway, silently praying for someone, anyone to walk in, to save me from this nightmare.

I still didn't understand it. Why was she doing this? She had Emmett, I had Esme. I thought our little world was perfect. Why was Rosalie trying so desperately to get me? I inwardly cringed at the thought. My daughter. My own daughter. Ok, technically not my biological daughter, but enough of a daughter to make this situation incredibly awkward and unbelievably ridiculous.

"Mmmgnfhmfnmmm…." I mumbled from behind her hand. It was supposed to come out 'Why are you doing this again?'-close enough.

"Oh come on Carlisle, you know you want this. I can't be THAT bad!" Who the hell said I wanted this? I desperately went through my brain trying to figure out what I had said or done that could ever possibly make her act this way. Nothing. Empty. I mean, Rosalie certainly isn't awful to look at… NO! Carlisle stop now man before you get in way too deep. She's getting in your head! You are MARRIED to Esme! Speaking of, WHERE IS SHE?

My eyes flickered back to the doorway for a moment before going back to Rosalie. Oh no… I could tell by the look on her face she wasn't wasting any more time waiting around to get caught. She moved her hand from my mouth, my mind was screaming but I was unable to form coherent words as she slowly moved closer.

Suddenly she stopped and her head shot around towards the doorway. "Dammit!" she yelled before flying backwards across the kitchen. The sudden and unpredictable lack of support caused me to collapse on the floor. I looked up in shock just as Esme walked through the kitchen doorway. Her mouth dropped when she took one look at me in a pile on the floor.

"Are you ok?" she said as she made her way over and knelt down in front of me.

"Um…I…she…um…refrig…." Since when were intelligible words so difficult? Esme just stared at me with a confused expression. I looked to Rose who was now leaning against the counter, hoping that she'd have an excuse prepared. Her eyes were wide and she had guilt plastered on her face, but no words came. Thanks, big help.

Esme was now looking from me to Rosalie, waiting for someone to say something. After a few seconds of getting nothing she shrugged her shoulders, probably assuming it was nothing. One thing learned quickly in the Cullen household was that some things were better left unsaid, and this was definitely one of those times. Esme gently grabbed under my right arm and helped me to my feet.

"Rosalie, Emmett is upstairs tormenting Alice…" Esme cued Rosalie. It seemed like Rosalie was the only one who could truly control Emmett. Esme looked back to me and gave me a quick peck on the lips before walking back out of the kitchen. I stood there, gripping the counter for support as my eyes traveled up to meet Rosalie's face. I pictured myself from her eyes for a moment, standing there terrified, ready to scream like a Girl Scout if she took a step closer.

She walked slowly up to me with measured steps, I assumed being careful not to make me run. She kept a little space between us, but leaned in and seductively whispered, "I'm not done with you yet," and undid my belt buckle in one swift move. I gasped as she hurried out of the room, leaving me standing there, mouth agape, eyes bulging out of my head. I stood there for a full minute, staring at the entrance of the kitchen where she had exited too stunned to move. I took an unnecessary gulp before redoing my poor belt.

I hung my head in shame, almost afraid of what awaited me outside of the kitchen. Afraid that my own daughter was lurking around every corner, just waiting to assault me…. a prisoner in my own house.


	3. Esme Finds Out

It had been a couple months since the kitchen mishap. Rosalie had not been thrilled that Carlisle and she had almost been caught, but she had been even less thrilled when she didn't get what she wanted—him. She had decided that enough was enough, he would belong to her one way or another. Yes, Emmett was her husband and Esme was her mother, but there was something incredibly exciting about sneaking around with someone as forbidden as your own father.

There had been a few more attempts to get Carlisle to surrender since the kitchen- in his office at the hospital, once when she tricked him into going hunting with her alone, and there was the one time in the Mercedes—her personal favorite. And although Carlisle had refused her every time, she could see he was unraveling. She was used to it, men always wanted her. Which was the exact reason why she was going to try again today… in his study. Rosalie had it all planned out. Everyone but Carlisle, Edward, and she were going hunting later. She knew that Edward would leave to go see Bella, and that's when Carlisle and she would have the house all to themselves. That's when she would make her move, although she did rather enjoy this game of cat and mouse they were playing.

So the time had come when Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Esme had all left to go hunting and Rosalie could hear Edward upstairs telling Carlisle he was going to see Bella. Perfect. Rosalie waited until she couldn't hear the Volvo anymore in the distance before she made a move for the stairs. When she reached the door of Carlisle's study she knocked quietly. She had half the nerve to bust down the door, throw him on the desk, and have her way with him. But she had learned in the kitchen that force would not make Carlisle warm up to her any faster.

So she took her time, slow and steady, and waited until she heard him say "Come in" before opening the door. When she stepped inside the office, Carlisle was sitting at his desk writing in a large notebook and had books upon books stacked beside him on the desk. 'They won't last too long…' she thought to herself as images began to flood her mind. She shook her head and tried to focus. She sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the desk.

Carlisle looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to say whatever she had come in his office to tell him. She had already decided she wasn't going to dance around the subject.

"The Mercedes was fun the other day." He froze, he knew this was coming. Him. Her. In a house. Alone. He was ready for it though, maybe a little too ready….. "Maybe we can take another ride it in sometime" she said, lacing her words with double meaning. He didn't respond, not really knowing what to say. She stood from her chair and made her way to his side of the desk. She put her hand on the back of his chair and slowly spun it around so she was standing in front of him. "It was fun right?" He still couldn't seem to find words and just stared at her, unmoving. She put her hands on each of the armrests of his chair, and slowly began leaning in towards his face. "And I mean…you like me right?" she purred into his ear.

All he could get out was a forced "…..uh huh…" and nodded his head.

She took this as a green light and grabbed his shirt, pulling him into a standing position before pushing him onto the desk. He landed with a thud and in no time her hands were at his belt, desperately trying to get it off. She pulled the zipper on his pants and yanked down his khaki Dockers. He was wearing his favorite "Kiss Me I'm English" boxers that the boys had bought him for Christmas as a joke…perfect. She looked him in the eye and for once he wasn't panicking, in fact, his eyes had turned pitch black letting her know that he was enjoying this as much as she was. Suddenly he shoved his precious antique books off the desk and pulled Rosalie up to join him on top of the desk.

Out of nowhere they heard the study door slam against the wall. They both froze and looked up to see a seething Esme standing in the doorway. Carlisle and Rosalie were unable to move, almost hoping that if they didn't move Esme wouldn't see them. They sat there, staring at her for what seemed like hours, waiting for the attack that never seemed to come. She was silent, staring at them with anger pouring out of her, breathing like she had just run 10 miles. Suddenly the sounds of chatter and doors closing could be heard from downstairs. Oh no, the family was home.

"I…."

" **I DON'T WANT TO HEAR** _ **ONE**_ **WORD FROM YOU CARLISLE CULLEN!"** Esme shouted with a roar that made the house shake.

Carlisle and Rosalie froze, mouths hanging open, stunned into silence by this uncharacteristic outburst from Esme. Suddenly the doorway was filled with the rest of the Cullens, minus Edward, quietly peering into the room to see what was going on. Emmett took one look at his father laying on top of his desk in nothing but a shirt and his "Kiss Me I'm English" boxers with Rosalie on top of him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Emmett yelled as the other Cullens stared in shock at the sight before them.

Even if they wanted to, neither Carlisle nor Rose could have gotten themselves together enough to speak. Emmett was burning holes into Carlisle with his raging stare and without warning started running towards his father, ready to rip him to shreds. Quick thinking Jasper grabbed hold of Emmett by the arm while Rosalie quickly jumped off the desk trying to stand between Emmett and Carlisle. Emmett was yelling a string of profanities at Carlisle while Carlisle was desperately trying to find wherever Rosalie had thrown his khakis, all the while ready to make a run for it- pants or no pants- if Emmett got through Jasper and Rosalie. Carlisle finally found his pants and was about to put them on when he was suddenly flying through the air and with his back slamming against the opposite wall. He looked down as Esme had him pinned against the wall, her eyes completely black.

"I cannot believe you." She said through gritted teeth.

"Esme I'm sorry. It wasn't like that."

"Oh I wasn't? What exactly was it Carlisle? Tell me I did not walk into my husband's office to find him on top of the desk with another woman. Let alone HIS OWN DAUGHTER!" her voice shrieked. Carlisle had nothing to say. It wasn't even like he could deny it or blame it on Rosalie. He had been just as much a part of it. The "Kiss Me" boxers said it all.

"I'm sorry." Carlisle said with as much sincerity as he could muster. And I was true. He was sorry. Esme didn't care though, she picked her knee up and nailed her husband right in the jewels, earning a collective "OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" from the rest of her family. Carlisle collapsed to the ground, legs together, writhing in pain as he tried to get as much unneeded air as possible to go into his lungs. For a human, kicking Carlisle would be asking to break a bone, but for Esme, it was like a human kicking any other person. Esme walked out of the room still fuming, but inwardly smirking at the pain she had just caused her husband. He deserved a lot more. The only reason she had not caused him more pain was because of Jasper's desperate waves of calm that were shooting through the room.

"THAT WON'T BE HALF AS BAD AS WHAT I'M GOING TO DO TO YOU!" Emmett shouted while trying desperately to pull away from Jasper and Rosalie. Suddenly Edward came flying through the study door almost knocking Alice over on his way.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING?" Edward yelled at Rosalie, knowing Carlisle wasn't going to be speaking anytime soon.

"JUST STAY OUT OF IT EDWARD!" Rosalie shouted back at him.

"STAY OUT OF IT?"

"YES! IT'S BETWEEN ME AND CARLISLE!" At the mention of his father's name Emmett snarled and made another attempt to get at Carlisle who was still rocking back and forth on the ground across the room. Edward put himself between Emmett and Carlisle, knowing a fight would only make things 1,000 times worse than they already were. Suddenly Esme came running back into the room making her way straight for Carlisle, ready to attack him again, but Alice quickly grabbed Esme by the arms and tried to push her back out of the room.

"WHAT THE HELL CARLISLE! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!" Esme shouted, obviously not done expressing her feelings, at the man who was now attempting to sit up.

"I'm… sorry…" he managed to squeak out like a 14 year old boy going through puberty. Knowing she wouldn't get anything more than that at the moment, Esme turned her wrath onto Rosalie.

"Get out of my house. Now." She looked to Carlisle, "Both of you."

_10 minutes later….._

"Please just stop Rosalie!" Carlisle said to his daughter who was seated in the driver's seat of his black Mercedes. He could barely walk, let alone sit up and drive.

"Look, it's not my fault! I didn't hear them come in!"

"…."

"GAH! Men! Why do I bother?" Rosalie kept her eyes on the road as Carlisle, hunched over in the seat, stared out the windshield angrily, daring anyone to cross him. He was furious, infuriated at Rosalie for tempting him and livid at himself for going along with it. Now he was stuck in a car driving along to God knows where for God knows how long with the person who started it all. SHE was the reason his entire family was fuming at him right now. SHE was the reason his wife was at home ready to rip his manhood off.

Rosalie looked over to her father, completely aware of his rage. She didn't care. He would have to get over it. She glanced at him again and decided for once to act like a true teenager and push him farther, "We should've gotten you an ice pack before we left. You probably have nothing left down there."

He slowly turned towards her holding back a growl, anger raging from his black eyes. Not thinking and not caring Carlisle simply said, "Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Rosalie." And turned back to stare out the windshield…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of character I know! Almost no one acted like themselves in this chapter! But I just couldn't help it! But that's exactly what fanfiction is for right? Lol. And no, I don't believe an ice pack would do much good for a vampire, but I needed Rosalie to say SOMETHING sarcastic!


	4. Esme's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, last chapter. This is simply Chapter 3 from Esme's POV. Hopefully it'll answer some questions left unanswered in the last chapter. Enjoy!

"Lets go lets go lets go lets go!"

"Emmett if you do not SHUT UP!"

"MAKE ME!"

How could two people like Emmett and Rosalie be so in love but drive each other so crazy? It was a mystery I had yet to figure out. I decided it was time to settle things, "Ok you two enough!". I watched as Rosalie sneered at her husband from her place on the couch. It just another day at the Cullen household I suppose.

"I'm with Emmett, who all is goin' huntin'?" Jasper was always one for organization and discipline. Hands went up in the air around me as I lifted my arm.

"Ok, let's go then" Alice chimed in. It had taken us almost 20 minutes to assemble for this particular hunting trip, you would think that by now we would be able to do this without hassle. But hassle was just part of everyday life around here.

I watched as Jasper, Alice, and Emmett ran out the back door. I looked back to Edward and Rosalie who were staying behind with Carlisle. "Please don't fight too much..." I begged. It didn't matter how many decades they were around one another, I had come to terms with the fact that Edward and Rosalie would always detest each other. I knew that my husband was in his study trying to finish paperwork from the hospital and would not tolerate a fight today. Last time he tried to let Rose and Edward settle things themselves we ended up with an Edward-shaped hole in the wall.

I turned and ran after my other children who were by now probably a couple miles away. I ran through the yard and swiftly jumped the river before taking off in a sprint through the woods. The wind flew past me as I raced to catch up with the others. I followed their scents for about 10 minutes before the trail became stronger and I knew I was catching up. I knew they should be close but oddly I couldn't hear them- very uncharacteristic for any of my children. Suddenly the trail stopped and I slammed to a halt in a clearing. Emmett was standing a little away from the others with his arms crossed but was looking towards his siblings. Jasper was standing in front of Alice gently repeating her name. I walked forward and peeked around Jasper at my daughter. Alice was frozen, staring off into space...a vision, and obviously not a very pleasant one by the disgusted expression on her face.

A few seconds later Alice broke from her reverie. Her eyes instantly met mine.

"Is everything alright Alice?" Jasper said in with his signature Southern drawl. Her eyes lingered on mine before she answered him.

"Umm, yeah. Everything's fine." She said in a very unconvincing tone.

Emmett butted in, "Ok let's get a-goin' then!"

I gave him a stern look, "Emmett..."

He rolled his eyes, "Sorry."

I looked back to Alice. "What did you see?" I asked curiously.

She hesitated before answering me, "I just...nothing important..."

I wasn't completely convinced, but I knew Alice wouldn't lie if it was something big. "So nothing we should be worried about?"

"Um, not really?"

"Not  _really_? Alice what did you see?" I asked. My suspicion peaked, it wasn't normal for Alice to act like this after a vision.

She looked down and started playing with the dirt with her shoe. "I...I don't know if I should say...It sorta...sorta has to do with you..."

 _Me? What on earth could she possibly have seen that had to do with me?_ I thought to myself.

Alice slowly continued, "...and Carlisle...and...Rose." Now I was just confused.

"Okaaaaay..." I said, prompting her to continue.

She took a deep unnecessary breath, "They're...they're sorta...um..." she looked around, desperately trying not to meet my eyes.

Suddenly Jasper's mouth dropped, "Oh...my...". He obviously had felt whatever emotion Alice's vision radiated. Out of nowhere I was hit with a blast of 's voice erupted through the clearing, "Jasper stop man!" And as soon as we were hit with it the emotion vanished.

_Jasper really needs to get his power under con...wait. Alice's vision was radiating lust? How does that make sense?_

Jasper now was staring at me wildly, obviously  _he_ had put it all together, unlike myself. "Esme. I think you need to go home. Now."

"What?" I asked completely bewildered.

"You need to go. Um, just trust me" he said. I didn't hesitate a second longer. I took off running towards the house. I had no idea what was happening but I trusted my son. Panic slowly started to set in as I quickly made my way through the woods, gracefully jumping over obstacles.  _What if something's wrong? What if something's happening to them? No. If something bad was happening Alice would have said so._ My reasoning only calmed my nerves for a few seconds before I started to worry again. I couldn't help it, maybe it was motherly instinct kicking in, but something was happening with my husband and daughter and I needed to get home now.

I ran as hard as I could and as I reached the river and got closer I started to hear the faint sounds of someone in the house. I glanced at the driveway- Edward's Volvo was gone, which meant if something was happening it would be up to me to protect my family.

I yanked the glass back door open with all of my strength, sending shards of glass flying behind me. I paused for just a second to see who was in the house. Luckily the only scents I smelled belonged to Carlisle and Rose. I heard the sounds of things falling on the second floor and bolted up the stairs to the door of my husband's study. I slammed myself into it sending the door back and putting a dent in the wall.

I looked frantically around the office, half expecting someone to be torturing Carlisle and Rosalie, but what I saw was nothing I could ever have prepared myself for. Time seemed to stop for hours as I stared at them. My brain stopped working, and I couldn't comprehend what was happening. A second had only ticked by before it dawned on me what was happening... they were laying on his desk completely frozen, staring at me. Carlisle was on top of Rosalie wearing nothing but a shirt and his "Kiss Me I'm English" boxers. The boxers said it all. Anger started pouring out of me as I comprehended that...that  _my_ husband was...was... oh I couldn't even think the words. I started seeing red as I looked at them.

"I..."

" **I DON'T WANT TO HEAR** _ **ONE**_ **WORD FROM YOU CARLISLE CULLEN!"** I shouted at a volume and intensity that would've scared myself had I been in the right frame of mind.

Suddenly I heard the rest of my children in the doorway behind me, I hadn't even heard them come home.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" I heard my biggest and strongest son yell from behind me. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the sight before me. Neither Rose nor Carlisle had yet to move a muscle, which was maybe in their best interest.

I still hadn't gotten my head on straight when I saw Emmett flash past me. I watched as Jasper quickly grabbed Emmett's arm from behind. Rosalie was now standing between Emmett and Carlisle, obviously trying to keep Emmett from ripping his father to shreds. At the rate my anger was building though it wouldn't be long before I took care of that myself.

I had  _never_  been even remotely this angry at Carlisle in the eighty years we had been married. I felt like a newborn again, feeling wild and uncontrollable as I stared him down as he tried to find his khakis. I couldn't take it any longer. I ran towards Carlisle grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him into the opposite wall with all the force I could manage. I held him there as he looked down at me with wild fear-filled eyes.

I could barely find the willpower to calm myself enough to speak. "I cannot believe you." I said quietly, putting as much bitterness into my words as I could.

He looked like he was afraid to speak when he quietly said, "Esme I'm sorry. It wasn't like that."

"Oh it wasn't?" I shot back. "What exactly was it Carlisle? Tell me I did not walk into my husband's office to find him on top of the desk with another woman. Let alone HIS OWN DAUGHTER!" He had done me in. I could barely stand to look at him anymore.

Carlisle only made my anger flare even more when he repeated, "I'm sorry." At this point I wasn't thinking. I didn't care. I did the only thing I could think to do, I raised my knee and jabbed it as hard as I could into Little Carl.

I watched as my husband fell to the ground in a heap. I quickly turned around to leave, not caring enough to watch him writhe on the ground. I walked past my children and out the door. I had to get away. Carlisle was lucky I didn't do more damage. I took off in a run down the stairs and out the door.

 _I cannot believe this... I cannot believe this..._ I thought to myself as I ran. My mind was racing, trying to think of all the possible reasons why this was happening. If it was possibly I knew I would be sick.  _I cannot believe he would do this to me... and ROSALIE of all people!_ My anger boiled through my veins. I wasn't done with either of them yet. I spun around and took off towards the house again, barging my way through the door. I didn't care if the whole town of Forks heard me screaming, I was determined to make sure both Carlisle and Rosalie knew exactly how I felt about them at the moment.

I ran back into the study and realized Edward was now home. I made a b-line towards Carlisle who was still lying on the ground from my first visit. I suddenly felt arms around me holding me back.

"WHAT THE HELL CARLISLE! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!" I roared as Alice's small arms tried to push me back out the door. I wasn't going anywhere. I'd fight through all 6 of them if I had to to get to Carlisle.

Carlisle tried to sit up and squeaked out a small "I'm sorry" again. 'I'm sorry', what the hell good was that going to do?

I saw Rosalie out of the corner of my eye and decided it was time to deal with her. I was ready to unleash a shit storm of epic proportions on her when my brain finally caught up with my body. I glanced around at my children's horrified faces and realized exactly how insane I must look to them. I took a deep breath, controlling my anger.  _Get ahold of yourself Esme...Neither one of them are worth this._ I looked at Rosalie and with as much control as I could gather quietly said, "Get out of my house. Now." I looked towards Carlisle, "Both of you.


End file.
